Assassin
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha are assassins who are suppose to kill each other, but what happens when they fall in love and the company they work for finds out? Will they be force to finish each other off or will they be able to escape out alive?
1. How they met

Kikyo stood before her company they had called her for some reason and she doubted that she'd like it.

"We need your help" she rolled her eyes this was nothing new

"You always need your help now what is it?" she was cocky, but she could always get the work done quickly easily and leave no trace.

"We are having a little bit of trouble it seems like the men who were suppose to carry out the project has been killed, but this isn't any kind of killing he was assassinated, and we have a pretty good idea of who is responsible this man.

The screen popped up and showed a side view of a man with silver hair "I can barely see the person"

"That's all we have"

She chuckled to herself "Well this should be a piece of cake"

"Kikyo do not take this lightly"

"Yeah, yeah old man I got it and I'll be on the look out for anyone with silver hair" she said and left

Kagura leaned over next to Naraku "Do you really think she can do it?"

"Trust me if it's anyone who can get it done its Kikyo Manmarusa"

(Somewhere)

Inuyasha stood before his company "I got the job done sir"

"That's very well, but I doubt if this is all over yet" he didn't understand and his boss knew he didn't

"They will want revenge for this act and they will send their best assassin to do it too"

"And who will this person be" the boss showed Inuyasha who the assassin was he almost busted out in laughter. He raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me is something funny?" he was not finding anything humorous about this situation.

"I'm sorry, but all this is a side view shot and I can barely see this person"

"This is all we have, but you need to be on the look out okay"

"Yes sir" he said

"You are now dismissed" he bowed and went on his way

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's retreating back "let's just hopes you can get the job done"

As Kikyo went to her room she saw Sango on her way

"So what did they say?"

"You mean more like him and all he wants me to do is off some stupid person who's face I can't even see"

"You say it like its easy Kikyo"

"Sango me and you are the best assassins in this stupid place and anything is easy for us" It was true they were the best

"And I've never been defeated and I won't be now" Sango shook her head sometimes she swore Kikyo's cockiness would get her in an area where it would be her downfall.

"First time for everything Kiki" she said walking away

"Hey what does that mean?" she didn't like the saying and it coming from Sango made her not like it even more.

"Nothing just first time for everything" Kikyo just ignored it and went to her room laying down in the sheets she looked at the picture of her and her parents plus her little sister

"It's all for you" she said placing it back and turning off the light.

(Inuyasha)

He couldn't wait to get these things over with the sooner the better he settled in his bed with his shirt off as he stared at the ceiling he hadn't chosen this life no one ever does, but it's about survival of the fittest and if you have to do certain things you don't like just to see it through that's just what you have to do no buts or in betweens.

(Next Day)

Kikyo and Inuyasha had gone into the city Kikyo was at the store trying to find something and Inuyasha was looking for a new gun place. While she was walking and reading one of her favorite books Inuyasha was so busy looking at the stores that soon they each found themselves bumped into something hard and soft.

Kikyo's book fell immediately "Oh gosh I'm sorry" she quickly added bending down to get the book at the same time as Inuyasha their fingers brushed and eventually their eyes met.

Well you guys tell me what you think of it R&R please and thank you.

"No it's my fault" he said she was irresistibly beautiful and Kikyo blushed at the way he was looking at her, but she had to admit she found him very handsome they both got up.

Inuyasha wanted to get to know her for some odd reason "Um hey I know this is sudden, but can I buy you a coffee?"

Kikyo was taken back "Um… I don't know if"

"It's my treat at lease to say sorry for knocking into you" she smiled he was charming as well

"Okay" they went to get the coffee and chatted for a while Kikyo had to admit that she was enjoying Inuyasha's company and wanted to continue to talk, but it was getting late.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go"

"How about I drop you off" he quickly added he enjoyed her company and he would do anything just to spend more time with her even if it was only for 5 minutes.

"No I don't want to impose" he brought his face centimeter's away from hers and Kikyo could feel her heart start to race

"Believe me you won't be imposing" his low yet slightly cold voice made her feel a tingling feeling run through her body.

"O…okay if you insist" he paid for the drink and they hopped into his car within minutes they had arrived at her house.

"Well we are here" he said with disappointment

'Was that disappointment I heard is it wishful thinking?'

She pushed that away saying its just wishful thinking.

"Thank you very much Inuyasha"

"Your welcome Kikyo" she opened the door and he quickly added

"I would like to see you again"

"We just met and ...

"I know, but for some weird reason I feel drawn to you and I want to know what that reason is" she felt it too and she also was curious as to what the reason was

"Okay Inuyasha" she leaned over and kissed on the cheek disappearing into the house.

Well, well, well it seems like for two people who are suppose to be killing each other they sure are getting along. R&R please and thank you!


	2. Emotions

"Well we are here" he said with disappointment

'Was that disappointment I heard is it wishful thinking?'

She pushed that away saying its just wishful thinking.

"Thank you very much Inuyasha"

"Your welcome Kikyo" she opened the door and he quickly added

"I would like to see you again"

"We just met and ...

"I know, but for some weird reason I feel drawn to you and I want to know what that reason is" she felt it too and she also was curious as to what the reason was

"Okay Inuyasha" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek disappearing into the house.

As soon as he got home he called his best friend Miroku the phone rung

"Hello?" came his friend's voice

"Hey M you gotta sec?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha frowned a little, but continued with his talking

"Well I don't know how to say this" he said shaky and Miroku immediately sat up on his bed

"You met a girl?" he said happily not believing this

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Let's just say I'm an expert" he smiled to himself

"So anyway is she pretty what is she like what's her name?"

"Whoa Miroku calm down with the questions, but to answer them her names Kikyo she's very pretty and very wow"

Miroku's face went blank when he said wow "Um Inuyasha I'm not in your world so can you explain that wow?"

He rolled his eyes "It means she's unlike any girl I have ever seen she's smart she knows a lot about knifes and just different"

His friends face went pale "She knows a lot about knifes? Inuyasha you're not getting yourself into anything dangerous like a serial killer are you?"

He laughed "of course not maybe she does the Martha Stewart stuff and that's how she knows about knifes, but anyway I really like her"

"I can tell you sound like your still in high school, but I'm just glad your actually liking about someone, because your whole thing about not dating due to your work thing scared me a bit"

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'll see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye" he hung up his phone laying down on his couch his mind swimming with thoughts of the stranger he had met.

(Kikyo)

She had been talking to Sango for some hours now about the handsome stranger she had met she couldn't explain it, but something drew her to him in a way she had never been drew to anyone it scared her a little, but forgot it.

"Well Kikyo it seems like you've met your prince charming"

"Yeah right whatever Sango you know I don't believe in that kind of stuff"

"Yeah, but you never know"

"Yeah sure w/e I need to caught some sleep Naraku and his goons are going to want to talk tomorrow and I seriously doubt if I can stand it without any sleep"

"Alright piece of pie"

"Piece of cake" they hung up Kikyo looked at the time then sighed relaxing on her bed the stranger had her mind in webs she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep thinking of the stranger she had met.

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you also their relationship seems to be off nicely. I was wondering should I continue Somewhere I belong?


	3. Meeting Again

"Well Kikyo it seems like you've met your prince charming"

"Yeah right whatever Sango you know I don't believe in that kind of stuff"

"Yeah, but you never know"

"Yeah sure w/e I need to caught some sleep Naraku and his goons are going to want to talk tomorrow and I seriously doubt if I can stand it without any sleep"

"Alright piece of pie"

"Piece of cake" they hung up Kikyo looked at the time then sighed relaxing on her bed the stranger had her mind in webs she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep thinking of the stranger she had met.

(Next Day in front of the Council)

Naraku had been badgering Kikyo so far about being alert and staying on focus, but so much for being focus, because she barely was hearing a word he was saying she was thinking about Inuyasha

"Kikyo!" he grounded out

"WHAT!" she said alittle shaken up his voice had made her jump and her heart beat to pound.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she flushed

"Um… sure I did"

"Then you wouldn't mind repeating it to me then?"

'Oh crap!' she thought

"Well um… Kobe is innocent, Justin Timberlake is hot, Do as infinity is the greatest band so far, you wear pink and white poke-a-dot underwear, and you like to play with Barbie dolls" she said with a small smile.

His face went red from anger and embarrassment the other members of the council chuckled, but stopped when he looked at them.

"I can see you haven't been paying attention, and they are blue and white pink makes my butt look flat and second they are collectable action figures not Barbie dolls"

"Yeah sure they are" she mumbles and he growled at her

"Now back to what is at hand and pay attention"

Which Kikyo did and when it was over she was glad.

(Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru had been drilling him badly and he was not really listening just nodding and sometimes passing out

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes?" he said annoyed with him sounding like he's his father

"Pay attention" he scolded

"I am so please continue" he rolled his eyes and his boss continued it was finally over and he went to get some rest, but that proved not easy, because all he could think about was Kikyo.

"What has she done to me?" he asked

(Taking a walk)

Kikyo had told Sango about the meeting and she nearly passed out Kikyo was laying next to Sango "Hey lets go for a walk?"

"Why?"

"It's a nice day outside why not?" they both got dressed and headed for the walk Miroku had called Inuyasha telling him he had wanted to go get something to drink and asked if he wanted to go Inuyasha not doing anything, but thinking about her agreed.

They had all arrived at the coffee shop Inuyasha didn't notice Kikyo and she didn't notice him they sat next to each other Kikyo and Inuyasha's back to each other.

Miroku had been talking to him when he noticed a girl sitting across from him

'Is that? No it couldn't be' he thought to himself then the girl locked eyes with him

"Miroku?" Kikyo was confused who the hell was Miroku?

"Sango?" now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused

When Inuyasha and Kikyo turned around they both met eyes

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo?"

Sango and Miroku hugged each other while laughing and talking, but stopped when their friends said each other's name

"That's Inuyasha?"

"That's Kikyo?"

They each blushed they didn't want the other to know that just after that one day they had already talked about them.

"Yeah" they answered simultaneously

When they were done the grouped walked around Miroku and Sango catching up while Inuyasha and Kikyo only said one word to each other Sango and Miroku got the signal they needed to be alone so they stopped.

"Hey Kikyo/Inuyasha we are going over to the bookstore real quick be right back" before any of them could say anything they were gone both of them sighed and went to the near by park sitting on a swing.

"I sure is windy today"

"Yeah" they both didn't get it at the café they were talkative so why were they so mute now.

Kikyo did not like the silence between them so she smiled and turned towards him

"What's wrong?" her smile held mischief

"On nothing I just bet I can beat you in running" he laughed

"Yeah sure"

"What you think I can?"

"I know you can't there's a big difference"

"Well let's see about that"

"Okay" they got down on a crouching position

"1" Kikyo had ran

"Cheater!" he yelled out, but still was running after Kikyo was towards the finish when Inuyasha jumped on her from the back causing her to fall with him on top of her.

"You cheater" she smiled

"Yeah sure, but I win"

"Says who?"

"Me"

She thought about it "How about a tie?"

"No I don't like ties" he smirked what Kikyo didn't realize was that each time he talked the closer his face was to hers.

"Okay how abo… she was cut short as she finally became aware of their position and the closeness of his face she could feel herself stop breathing

"How about what huh?" he asked

"Um… she couldn't think straight her heart was pounding he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips towards hers as she responded back to him and smiled deepening the kiss.

Then……..

Well here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy R&R please and thank you.


	4. Horror

"You cheater" she smiled

"Yeah sure, but I win"

"Says who?"

"Me"

She thought about it "How about a tie?"

"No I don't like ties" he smirked what Kikyo didn't realize was that each time he talked the closer his face was to hers.

"Okay how abo… she was cut short as she finally became aware of their position and the closeness of his face she could feel herself stop breathing

"How about what huh?" he asked

"Um… she couldn't think straight her heart was pounding he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips towards hers as she responded back to him and smiled deepening the kiss.

Then they heard a laugh behind them

"Wow you guys sure are getting better aquatinted aren't you?"

Inuyasha got up first helping Kikyo up they both turned away from each other a blush on both of their faces.

"Don't stop on our account you guys seemed very into what you were doing please continue" Miroku said with a laughing Sango next to him Inuyasha bared his teeth at him, but this wouldn't stop Miroku from laughing his head off.

"Aw Miroku stop we are going to movies later on tonight you guys in?"

"Yeah/ sure" they both answered still not looking at each other

"Bye" they group of friends parted from each other

"Wow Kikyo if I didn't know any better I'd say you like him"

"Oh please Sango stop that's enough teasing for today and what about you and Miroku you guys were gone for a while" she said trying to trap her friend and succeeded when a blush came to her face.

"Oh really? I'm surprised you even notice while you were busy getting your face sucked" she laughed all over again

'Gosh I hate her' Kikyo thought fuming

( At the Movies)

They had gotten to the movies a little later then the guys "Never on time are you Sango?"

"oh whatever Miroku" they decided on what movie they wanted to see which of course was a horror film Miroku and Sango had already went into the theater Inuyasha was going to enter until he notice Kikyo not moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Um nothing how about you guys see that movie and I'll go see another one?"

"Not buying it what's wrong what you scared of horror films?" he laughed slightly, but her silence confirmed her fear.

"Oh'

"Yeah pretty stupid huh?"

"No of course not, but come on you might even learn to like them"

"Nope 5 years of screaming and running from movie theater has proved that I won't like them anytime soon"

"Come on I'll be there so of course nothing will happen to you I'll even tell you when a scary part comes up or hold your hand which ever one you're comfortable with"

"Promise?"

He smiled "Promise

"Pinky swears?" now he laughed

"Pinky swear" they went into the theater surprisingly the previews were done they easily found their friends Kikyo sat next to you Sango with Inuyasha on her right.

The movie started with a girl talking on the phone to her friend the lights started blinking

"What the? Hey Azumi hold on a sec okay?" she went to the basement to fix the light when she turned around something big with a growl attacked her

Kikyo instantly turned her face grabbing Inuyasha's hand she was shaking he squeezed her hand letting her know he was there.

From then on the movie was easy Kikyo didn't feel too scared after an hour and a half the movie was done as they were coming out Sango was surprised.

"Wow Kiki you didn't scream or run out in the middle of the movie I'm impressed"

"Maybe it had to do with Inuyasha holding her hand throughout the entire movie" Miroku pointed out they both looked at each other surprised as to how he knew, but then looked down at their conjoined hands they immediately let them rest by their sides.

"Well let's go" in the car they tried to focus on everything besides the person next to them, but Kikyo wanted to say thank you to him, because she wouldn't have seen it had he not promised to do what he did for her.

She sneaked her hand across the seat and grasped Inuyasha's instantly gold met mahogany he understood her gesture and squeezed back in a way of saying "Your welcome".

Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and isn't Inuyasha so cute lol anyway R&R please


	5. Carnival

"Wow Kiki you didn't scream or run out in the middle of the movie I'm impressed"

"Maybe it had to do with Inuyasha holding her hand throughout the entire movie" Miroku pointed out they both looked at each other surprised as to how he knew, but then looked down at their conjoined hands they immediately let them rest by their sides.

"Well let's go" in the car they tried to focus on everything besides the person next to them, but Kikyo wanted to say thank you to him, because she wouldn't have seen it had he not promised to do what he did for her.

She sneaked her hand across the seat and grasped Inuyasha's instantly gold met mahogany he understood her gesture and squeezed back in a way of saying "Your welcome".

(It has been about 3 months)

Kikyo and Inuyasha seem to have been getting closer since the horror incident they spend much time together mostly with their friends as well, but they weren't as shy in their relationship as they were before. Yet, they still haven't date one another although their attraction to each other was evident they both had things that kept them from taking that next step.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku were at a carnival Kikyo and Inuyasha were more of the rides type so their friends went to do something else while they went on one of the rides. They sat together as it went around (I think I have the idea of the name of that ride, but it isn't coming to me).

Kikyo was smiling as her hair blew getting in the way sometimes Inuyasha's arm was behind her she was truly beautiful to him and he was truly handsome to her.

To bad this exciting night was far from being excited:

(Hours before the Carnival)

Kikyo was summoned by her council

"There's this guy he killed the president of one of my shipment supplies and have downed my supplies to some group I think he's linked to the guy I had previously wanted you to kill, but either way he's your target now. I've been unable to track his movements, but I'm sure one of his consumer's men will be there at the Carnival to get whatever he's supplying I'm sure they don't want to draw attention to their selves so they would do it in the less obvious place, but I want you to do is go and keep watch and when you spot him kill him.

(Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru had summoned Inuyasha

"Hey boss what's up?"

"Inuyasha, Naturu is going to be bringing in the supplies he will meet you at the carnival, I will send some other men, but you will have to be the one to be on the look out the men he had put out of business with his stunt will probably be there to kill him your job is to find him and protect him"

"Alright"

"Don't fail me"

They both had been given a picture of the man and had taking their friend as backup, because that's who they trusted the most.

The two had gotten off the ride and were now at the stand getting something to eat when Natuku had came up besides them getting a hot dog and walking off they both looked at each other

"I'll be right back/ I have to find Sango" they ran off in pursuit of him Kikyo had went to get Sango while Inuyasha had went to get Miroku.

As they ran around to find him Kikyo spotted him first telling Sango to go see about the other two he was just standing there by a wall she walked up to him she had put on a black mask

"Do you have the supplies?" as he reached in his jacket to give it to the person in the mask they smacked him

"You bitch!" he said in anger and charged at the person, but Kikyo caught hold of his arms twisting it around then putting a bag over his head

She was just about to finish him off when a gas was thrown in front her causing white to show the person jumped out from the tree immediately tackling her to the ground

"Run!" he mentioned to the supplier she punched him in the stomach which made him stagger.

Inuyasha immediately got right back up and ran straight at her flying in the air and kicking her sending her into a tree. They continued fighting she knew she wouldn't have a chance of killing the person who interfered so she did the same move as Inuyasha who managed to rip off her mask before he landed all the way on the 5branch from the top branch of one of the tall trees then she threw her knife and it hit Natuku right in his throat.

Inuyasha was surprised and mostly angry that he had failed then the person looked at him

Then……

You guys do not know how long it took me to set this chapter right it has been very difficult, but anyway sorry for not updating, but I just feel as though no one really read these stories anymore. Oh well I'm trying anyway R&R please and thank you.


	6. Date

Inuyasha immediately got right back up and ran straight at her flying in the air and kicking her sending her into a tree. They continued fighting she knew she wouldn't have a chance of killing the person who interfered so she did the same move as Inuyasha who managed to rip off her mask before he landed all the way on the 5branch from the top branch of one of the tall trees then she threw her knife and it hit Natuku right in his throat.

Inuyasha was surprised and mostly angry that he had failed then the person looked at him

Then ran away Inuyasha was mad he wasn't able to look at the person Kikyo had gotten back to the group before Inuyasha. In a couple of minutes they saw him

"Inuyahsa" kikyo said

"Hey" he was in pain, but trying not to show it Miroku on the other hand noticed very well after the carnival Inuyasha had wanted to take a walk alone with Kikyo while Miroku went with Sango.

As the couple walked they tried not to look at one another

"It's so nice" Kikyo breathed in the air

"Yeah it is" he took her hand Kikyo curled her fingers around his they continued to walk

They walked in silence unable to think of anything to say Inuyasha noticed a nice spot to sit down under and pulled Kikyo there with him.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned as he suddenly had this serious look on his face

"Yeah?'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she shivered and he put his coat over her she snuggled into his coat and rested against his arm he moved the arm she was resting against around her she only smiled.

(Sango & Miroku)

They were sitting down under a tree as well staring at a pond of water in front of them

"They seem to get along well" Miroku stated

"Yeah I know" Sango said

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on date" he exhaled a shaky breath while Sango only blushed

"Uh…" she was shocked

"I mean just the two of us" he looked at her hopeful

"Of course Miroku I would love to" she reached her hands up to stroke the side of his face he smiled bending his head down to kiss her

Maybe you guys aren't feeling this chapter, but I got to figure something's out so the next chapter will be interesting I try to promise anyway R&R please and thank you!


	7. Date 2

(Sango & Miroku)

They were sitting down under a tree as well staring at a pond of water in front of them

"They seem to get along well" Miroku stated

"Yeah I know" Sango said

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on date" he exhaled a shaky breath while Sango only blushed

"Uh…" she was shocked

"I mean just the two of us" he looked at her hopeful

"Of course Miroku I would love to" she reached her hands up to stroke the side of his face he smiled bending his head down to kiss her

It was the next day and through out the whole day Sango was anxious about her date with Miroku. Kikyo watched her friend move around and fidget

"Sango will you quit your making me nervous and I'm not the one going out on a date" her friend gave her a nervous smile

"I'm sorry, but it's Miroku and I'm not sure if he really wants to go out on the date maybe he recently broke up and I'm a rebound girl or what if he finds someone more interesting and cancels the date? What if…"

Kikyo got up and put her hand on both her friends shoulder shaking her a little "Sango you really need to stop Miroku likes you"

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way he looks you he's been doing that ever since you guys first met up" her friend only blushed

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Kikyo smiled exhaling a breath then went back to sitting on her bed

"Thanks Kiki I needed that"

"Your welcome what are friends for?"

(Miroku)

Miroku had went over to Inuyasha's house and knocked on the door Inuyasha was busy laying on the couch drinking beer and thinking of Kikyo then a knock came at the door

"Who the hell" he mumbled under his breath and opened the door seeing his best friend

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Inuyasha" he closed the door "I need your help"

"What for?"

"My date with Sango I really want to make a good impression I don't want anything to go wrong, but I'm a bit clumsy"

"A bit?" Inuyasha retorted and Miroku glared at him his friend sure wasn't helping him

"Look I really don't want to mess this up"

"You really like her don't you"

"Of course I've liked her since Elementary school" his friend whistled

"Did you guys sleep together?"

"No"

"Wow then she must be good having you whipped without actually letting you into her pants"

"Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm just saying"

"Your one to talk you act like a shy girl scout when your around Kikyo" he heard him growl, but wouldn't stop he had attacked him first. Miroku put a high pitch tone to his voice

"Oh Kikyo when I'm around you my heart beats to the point where I can't speak, I can hardly see when I use my doggy nose to smell your hair every 5 seconds"

"Miroku" Inuyasha warned, but his warning went unheard

"Oh how I wish to kiss that cheek, but as a scared little pig as myself could not do it, because I am anything, but a man. I am a…

Inuyasha tackled him to the ground "I told you to shut up!" he punched at Miroku who pinched his ears "Ahh let go!" Inuyasha screamed, but Miroku only punched him in the gut and the two men continued fighting and rolling until both of their heads hit the wall

"Damnit!" they both said in unison

(Time for the date)

Sango was busy doing last minute preparations with Kikyo's help she turned around into a circle then ended facing her friend and shyly she asked

"How do I look" Kikyo wanted to cry

"You look amazing"

"Thanks" she exhaled a deep breath trembling

"Sango quit worrying before I dunk you in cold water" the bell rung and fear was written all over her features

"You know what how about that cold water" she said making her way somewhere to escape Kikyo grabbed her by her arm

"Nice try, but maybe later" she dragged her friend to the door while Sango quickly made excuses finally Kikyo opened the door pushing Sango in the front while she was behind the door.

Miroku was surprised his eyes didn't come out of his head there Sango was in a nice strapless black dress with long silver ear rings and shoes and her hair put up into a perfectly neat bun and small diamond necklace around her neck.

"You look…" he trailed off stunned

'Oh gosh he's going to say its horrible' Sango thought

"He better say she looks nice or I swear he will never have children' Kikyo thought

"You look beautiful like a rose that only blooms once in a blue moon" Sango blushed while Kikyo was glad that Miroku would be able to have children

"A…are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me get a small coat" she turned to get it, but Kikyo had already had handed it to her and Sango smiled

"Don't come back with little Sango's" she teased her friend stared at her in disbelief

"Joking, just a joke" Kikyo clarified

"Good night Kikyo" Miroku said already knowing she was behind the door due to her sticking out Sango's coat she smiled behind the door

"Goodnight" she closed the door behind her friend wishing her the greatest time of her life

"Have fun San you deserve it" she went to room and laid down on her bed pulling out the CD player and putting Nickelback in it.

Inuyasha was slightly nursing a bump on the head "I swear Miroku is going to get" he thought again about Kikyo and picked up the phone dialing her number, but did not get a response.

(Miroku and Sango)

The drive was silent and tense they were both nervous, but to set a nice tone Miroku turned on the radio:

_I remember our first date like it was yester day_

_We were driving and couldn't figure out anything_

_To say to each other and the ride was silent _

_And I turned on the radio to break the co…_

Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea thought turning off the radio this was going to be one hell of a date.

So here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it I know it took long sorry things are busy well how do you think their date will go? I would like to know what you think. R&R please and thank you


	8. Back to business

"Don't come back with little Sango's" she teased her friend stared at her in disbelief

"Joking, just a joke" Kikyo clarified

"Good night Kikyo" Miroku said already knowing she was behind the door due to her sticking out Sango's coat she smiled behind the door

"Goodnight" she closed the door behind her friend wishing her the greatest time of her life

"Have fun San you deserve it" she went to room and laid down on her bed pulling out the CD player and putting Nickelback in it.

Inuyasha was slightly nursing a bump on the head "I swear Miroku is going to get" he thought again about Kikyo and picked up the phone dialing her number, but did not get a response.

(Miroku and Sango)

The drive was silent and tense they were both nervous, but to set a nice tone Miroku turned on the radio:

_I remember our first date like it was yester day_

_We were driving and couldn't figure out anything_

_To say to each other and the ride was silent _

_And I turned on the radio to break the co…_

Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea he thought turning off the radio this was going to be one hell of a date.

Inuyasha had tried Kikyo's cell, but not receiving an answer he drove over there. Kikyo having played the songs 'Someday' and 'Hero' by Nickelback a lot she turned off her CD player and reached for her journal writing inside of it.

Kikyo was deep into what she was writing that she was startled by knocking on her door she immediately reached the door yanking it opened surprised to find Inuyasha there.

"Inuyasha?" he gave her a small smile

"Hey Kikyo what's up?" she stepped aside letting him despite the confusing look she was giving him; he knew she was happy that he came.

"Nothing much what brings you here?" he shrugged then answered.

"I called your cell, but you didn't pick up so I came to…" he said tailing off at what he really thought

"See if I was with another guy?" she finished and knew she was right when his eyes widened and he looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself" he said in denial as he followed Kikyo up to her room. Kikyo felt him behind her and her heart began to race.

"You want a drink?"

"Nah I'm okay" he said standing up and feeling uncomfortable

"What are you a stick figure you can sit down if you want?" he nodded, but didn't move and Kikyo laid back down on her bed picking back up her journal and writing in it.

Inuyasha watched her for several minutes the concentration on her face was something he couldn't miss, but he loved how animated she was. He could tell what emotion she was possibly writing about due to the way her face moved.

Suddenly, he became very interested in what she was writing and went beside her slightly hovering over her. Kikyo's heart was already racing with the fact that they were alone and in her room, but she slowly looked up when she felt heat radiating from his body as her heart raced at his closeness.

"What?" she said

"Nothing just trying to see what you're writing with such serious concentration" she closed her journal placing it behind her.

"I do believe Mr. Fluffy that, that's none of your business" Inuyasha made a cute disgusted look at that fluffy comment and Kikyo had to stifle her laughter.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked his face closer now and his voice deep and Kikyo almost gave into the temptation to kiss him, but quickly forgot that when he snaked his hand behind her getting her journal and hauling his butt out her room.

"Oh no you… Inuyasha!" she said bolting after him. He couldn't help, but laughed he wondered what was in there that was so important she didn't want him to see.

He was tackled from behind by Kikyo making him fall to the couch, but he still had the journal a page was open and he began to read it despite having to dodge Kikyo as her out stretched hands try to get it away from him.

"Give it back!" she said in a little kid voice and he only laughed harder putting out her reach just so she couldn't get it at all.

"Nope" he said noticing his name in what she was wrote.

"Hmm I'm in your journal I must be an A+" he said and enjoyed the blushed that crept into her cheeks.

Kikyo immediately straddled Inuyasha finally managing to get the journal from his hands and began tickling him.

He didn't seem phased at all "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm far from ticklish" he said and Kikyo slid her hands underneath his chest and at the contact Inuyasha groaned, but it quickly turned into giggles as she found his weak spot.

Inuyasha being very big on being fair tickled her back and felt her body jerk as giggles erupted past her lips.

Kikyo eventually let up on her tickling him and Inuyasha now had the upper hand. "Stop. Please. Stop" she managed to get out as the giggles took over her again.

"Say Uncle" he said in a childish manner.

"Never!" she said back

"Alright fine by me" he said continuing his torture and by now tears were streaming out of Kikyo's eyes.

She tried getting away, but to no avail finally she couldn't take it anymore and said the words the man yearned to hear. "Uncle' she said lowly of course Inuyasha heard her, but decided to have more fun.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you can you say that again, but louder?"

He tickled her harder, but made sure his nails didn't scratch "Uncle!" she yelled and Inuyasha stopped his torture looking up at her.

Kikyo was still trying to catch her breath and in minutes her breathing was even and she looked into the smiling face of the most attractive guy she's ever seen.

"I hate you" she said with a smile which took the bite off of it and Inuyasha's smile widened.

"I love you too" he said and even though Kikyo knew it was a joke part of her wanted it to be true for some reason and Inuyasha wondered how much of that joke was true.

A peaceful silence settled over them before they noticed their position with Kikyo still straddling Inuyasha while her head rested on his chest and his arms were around her.

Kikyo noticed their position and blushed trying to move, but Inuyasha's arms kept her where she was.

Inuyasha's eyes were slowly closing when he felt Kikyo begin to struggle against him and he feared he did something wrong.

Kikyo looked up at him "Whoa, Kikyo what's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing" she said not even looking at him and he placed a hand under her chin making her look at him, but her eyes were closed.

"Did I do something wrong?" he thought back to her journal situation and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry about reading that page in your journal it was all I read honest" Kikyo didn't answer him just kept her eyes closed.

"Please Kikyo answer me" he was becoming desperate. Kikyo could hear the pleading and desperation in Inuyasha's voice.

"I'm not mad about that"

"So then what's wrong?" she sighed and Inuyasha was about to beg her again when she answered him.

"Don't you see our position?" he looked down and a blush crept into his cheek yeah their position was compromising, but he didn't mind, but obviously she did.

"I'm sorry" he said about to unwrap his arms from around her so she could get up.

"No!" Kikyo said halting his arms then blushed.

"Inuyasha what are we doing?" he gave her a strange look

"We are sitting on your couch about to make out" he joked, but she only looked away.

'Okay Inuyasha no jokes' he thought.

"No I mean here we are like this… yet we aren't even together and we don't even know how this is going. Maybe this is just a fling for you I don't know" she turned her head away from him.

He brought it back to face him "This isn't a fling Kikyo I have feelings for you feelings that I've never had for other people, but we both agreed to take things slow, and yeah we don't know how things are going to be, but I was hoping we could see how it goes together. If you want to"

She was surprised and looked at him and gasped which caused him to blush and now it was Kikyo's turn to make him look at her.

"I'm game as long as you are" she said and pressed her lips to his and they stayed like that finding warmth, love, and security in each other's presence.

The moment didn't last as much as they had liked it, because both of their phone's rung Inuyasha pulled his out looking at the name 'Sesshomaru' and Kikyo already knew that it wasn't Sango.

'Always back to business' they thought simultaneously.

Alright I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I was saw the story and wanted to update putting down anything, but once I started typing it came to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you! )


End file.
